It Rained in Italy
by pastaaaaaaluvr
Summary: Germany knows that the personifications' feelings are connected with the weather of the countries they represent, so when he hears that it's raining in Italy he sets out to investigate. This story contains violence, abuse and Romano aka foul language
1. Chapter 1

**' '= Germany's thoughts**

" "**= speaking **

**(that is the same through out the whole story)  
**

**This is my first fan-fiction of any kind ever, so if it sucks I'm terribly sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters or Hetalia. (but like many others I wish I did!)**

* * *

It was raining in Italy. This was such a simple fact, but it was unsettling for Germany because he knew that the personifications' (like himself) feelings were all connected to their lands.

'How vould it be possible for that cheery Italien to be upset? He's always had that cheery attitude (as annoying as that gets...) und last time I checked, he hasn't been captured recently. Maybe I should go visit him just to be safe. I hope he's alright... Not that I have feelings for him! I-I just am his friend that's all! Mien gott, now I sound like I'm trying to convince myself.'

He gets out a piece of paper and pen to leave his bruder a note.

Dear Gilbert,

I'm off to Italy's house.

Don't break anything while I'm gone or make a mess.

Your bruder,

Ludwig.

He walks into the kitchen and tapes the note on the case of beer in the fridge, knowing that when Prussia wakes up he will take one. He exits the house and drives to the house that both of the Italys share.

When he arrives at the house he parks and walks up to the front door. He was glad that Romano's car wasn't there. Germany knocks on the door but no one answers. He tries to open the door and it's unlocked.

'Vhen I find Feliciano I need to convince him to lock his door. Knowing him, if some one did valk in he'd probably just offer to make pasta and have a casual conversation vith vhoever it vas.'

Ludwig started to get concerned when the house didn't smell the aroma of pasta and there was no noise coming from the house, but he quickly brushes off the concern.

'he's probably just taking a nap.'

"Hallo? Italy? Are you home?" He asks feeling ridiculous when he gets no response.

Germany walks through the house towards the room that he knows belongs to Italy. When he gets to the door, he knocks not wanted to walk in on something embarrassing like Italy changing.

"C-come in." The very quiet response from Italy causes him to practically break down the door in a panic to enter the room.

'Mien gott! Vas vhatever happened _that_ terrible that he's gone quiet?'

He bursts into the room and scans the room to locate Italy. Germany spots Italy sitting on a chair as he looks out a window crying. He is covered with bruises and dried blood. Germany's usual serious expression softens a bit as he sees Italy like this.

"Vhat happened?" Germany's voice causes Italy to jump and look up at him in alarm.

"Nothing~! Ve~ I-I tripped and fell like usual~!" Feliciano fakes a laugh. "Clumsy, clumsy me~!" He smiles weakly to try to convince Germany that this lie is actually the truth.

"Was zur Hölle? Don't lie to me! You couldn't possibly get this hurt from falling!" Germany yells frustrated. Italy flinches.

"M-mi dispiace! Please don't get mad!" Italy cries.

Germany sighs and lowers his volume. "Nein, I'm sorry. Just tell me the truth Italy." He demands softly.

"You pinky swear you'll not tell anyone?" He stops crying and looks up at Germany.

Italy extends one of his hands with his pinky up. Germany hooks his pinky with his.

"I promise."

" Okay,'twanthimtogetmadsoIdidn'ttellanyone." He says in one breath.

"Italy, slow down and say that again."

"Fratello has been beating me since I moved in with him and I didn't want to get him mad so I didn't tell anyone." Italy says quietly.

He looks away not sure how Germany will respond. Germany doesn't say anything out of shock.

'so all those times when he's shown up at my house in the middle of the night... he could have been hurting?'

Italy looks back up at Germany scared from his silence. "G-Germany?" He asks nervously.

"... I'm sorry I've been such an dummkopf for not seeing this before. I should of known this earlier." Germany says after a while. "Pack up your things."

"But why?" Italy asks confused.

"You're leaving here with me and living at my house. You'll never be hurt by Romano ever again." Germany promises him.

"Fratello would be mad if I left!"

"I don't care. You aren't staying here to let him hurt you like this! Now pack your things or I'll pack them for you." He orders.

Italy stands up shakily and starts to pack. The sound of a car door closing echoes through the house. Italy's eyes widen.

"Just keep packing. If he bothers you I'll deal with him." Germany reassures him.

The front door opens and closes.

"Feli? Where are you?" Romano's voice makes Italy look toward Germany pleadingly as he silently begs Germany to let him go to his brother. Germany shakes his head and starts to help him pack.

"Feli! I'm hungry and I want pasta!" Italy's eyes light up right when he hears the word pasta which tempts him further.

He is fidgeting while he packs his things trying to stop the urge to go over to his brother.

"Please!" Italy begs Germany quietly.

"Nein."

They continue to pack. Once they have Italy's stuff all packed Germany decides that they will escape through Italy's bedroom window since it will be easier than walking to the front door.

"Feli! If you don't come over here now I will burn all of the pasta in the house." Romano says knowing that that would for sure get Italy over to him.

Before Germany could stop him Italy bolts out of the room dropping his suitcases full of his belongings.

"Italy nein!" Germany shouts after him.

He also drops everything in his hands and rushes after Italy. Italy runs over to his brother hugging him with tears in his eyes,

"Please don't fratello! I'm sorry! I'll never hide from you again!" He sobs.

"Get of me idiota." Romano grumbles grumpily as he pushes Italy away.

Germany enters just then. "Potato bastard what the hell are you doing here?" Romano shouts.

"I'm here to help Italy move to my house." Germany replies simply.

Romano glares at Germany. "You can't come into my fucking house and kidnap my fratello."

"I'm not. He has agreed to come with me." He responds to the glaring Romano before turning to Italy. "Come on Italy we're leaving."

"No Feli stay here." Romano commands.

Italy is torn to the idea of who should he listen to. "I-I don't know who to go with!" He runs away from both of them and out of the house trying to get as far away as he could from that situation. After a while he stops at a park and finds a covered play area. He hides there and cries as the rain gets harder.

* * *

(**Back at the house.**) "This is your fault potato bastard! I'm going to get the tomato bastard and we are going to get my fratello back here. Then I will have tomato bastard beat the shit out of you." Romano glares at him.

Romano storms out of the house and to his car to go to Spain's house. Germany sighs before grabbing Italy's belongings and packing them into his car before starting his search for the small red-headed Italian.

Germany sighs again. "Oh Italy, how do you always end up in these kind of messes?" He mutters under his

breath as he drives down the road looking for any sign of Italy.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter, if you would like to review it would be highly appreciated!**

**Words to know:  
**

**mi dispiace= I'm sorry(Italian)  
**

**fratello= brother (Italian)  
**

**nein= no (German)  
**

**Idiota= idiot (Italian)**

**Was zur Hölle= what the hell (German)**

**dummkopf= idiot (German)**

**bruder= brother (German)  
**

**Mien gott = My god (German)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all of your views you wonderful people~! In celebration of me passing my boaters test and now being able to drive a boat here's a new chapter~!**

**Oh and by the way I have nothing against Romano. I'm sorry about how short this chapter is!  
**

**If I have messed up on any of the words in German or Italian please tell me and I will correct it. The same goes with any other grammar mistakes! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia (and be glad I didn't because if I did it would probably be fluffy!)  
**

* * *

At a near by grocery mart Germany gets out and asks the young lady at the front counter of the store if they had seen the small Italian.

"Si, there was a young man who ran past here a couple minutes ago. I think he went down the path across the street that leads to a local park, but I'm not completely positive. That road also leads to a fresh produce market." She informs him.

He thanks her before exiting the building and back into the pouring rain. The rain has been worsening since this morning which was not a good sign at all. He needed to find Italy soon before the weather created something dangerous to the citizens like flooding. Following the cashiers directions, he walks across the street and down the narrow path that lead to a wide opening. The opening split off into two trails. Germany chooses the one on the right and ends up in a small park. Over the sound of the rain Germany could hear the soft sound of some one crying.

"Italia? Is that you?" Germany asks as he walks towards the sound of crying.

The crying stops. Germany still approaches the play set slowly.

'How embarrassing vould this be if it vasn't him...'

Germany tries again. "Italy, if you come out we can get pasta on the way home." He reasons with him.

Italy's head peaks out from his hiding place.

"Can we also get some gelato?" Italy wipes away his own tears with the back of his hand while he looks up at Germany hopeful.

Germany rolls his eyes. 'Bribery is almost too easy vith him! I need to remember never to leave him alone vith Prussia...'

"Ja. We can get gelato too." He responds. "Can ve please go now?" The rain was causing Germany's usual slicked back hair to lose the gel holding it in place and fall in his face.

"Si~!" Italy runs out of his hiding spot smiling again and hugs Germany.

The torrential down pour lightened a bit. Germany looked down at the cheery Italian pleased that he was acting normal again. Germany smiled... well, tried to smile but it ended up being more like a grimace. (sorry but he doesn't really know how to smile...) Once Italy unlatches from Germany he grabs his hand. Italy starts skipping happily while holding onto his hand. Germany walks beside the Italian making sure he didn't walk into a tree or something stupid like that.

'I still have no idea how he does it... not running into a single thing vith his eyes closed.'

* * *

After they left in the car Germany kept his promise and drove to a store so Italy could get all the supplies he needed for a spaghetti dinner that he wanted. Germany paid for the supplies for him and helped him bring all of the bags to the car. Then they drove to a cozy little shop that sold gelato. When they got inside Italy was all bubbly and happy like he usually was but there was a faint glint of sadness in his eyes that Germany tried not to catch but he couldn't stop noticing.

'I feel so bad not noticing this before. How could I miss something so important? It should have been obvious how many times I've seen him bruised. He vould always smile and seem so honest vhen he vas lying but I should of known something vas vrong!'

"...What kind are you going to get?" Italy asks him bringing Germany back from his inner thoughts.

"Oh um I guess I'll have what you're having." He responds.

"Due gelati pesca per favore." Italy tells the employee on the opposite side of the counter.

When they get their gelato and pay, they sit down at the seating area within the little cafe. Germany uses a small plastic spoon to eat his gelato while Italy just licks his gelato. With out noticing Italy gets some gelato on the tip of his nose. Germany chuckles at him. Italy looks back confused.

"You have some gelato on your nose." Germany informs him.

"Oh!" He takes a napkin and wipes it off. "All better?"

"Ja."

As Italy continues to eat his gelato the occasional 've' passes through his lips from happiness. Germany watches him with a watchful gaze trying to distinguish if he was actually happy or not. The sorrowful gleam in his eye was still there. When the gelato was done they walk out to the car. Italy was going on and on about his latest trip to the pet store.

"...so anyways, there was this really fluffy kitty and it was so cute~! It had pretty eyes and a little pink tongue." Italy continues on as he sits in the car next to Germany.

"Italy? Could you please do me a favor?" Germany asks.

"Of course~! Anything for you Germany~!" Italy smiles.

Germany pauses for a second. "Italy, will you please be happy?"

"Ve~ What do you mean Germany I am h-"

Germany cuts him off. "Nein. I mean really be happy. I know for a fact that you are still unhappy and I will do anything to make you happy again." Germany says in a serious tone.

Italy's smile falters a bit. "I-I'll try to be truly happy, but it's going to be hard."

Germany grabs his hand for reassurance. "I know it will, but I will be here to help you."

* * *

**Thank you for reading~! It would be very nice if you review! Bye bye for now~!**

**Words to know:  
**

**Nein= no (German)  
**

**Ja= yes (German)  
**

**Gelato= frozen dessert similar to a frozen yogurt or ice-cream  
**

**Due gelati pesca per favore= 2 peach gelatos please (Italian)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again every one! It's been more than a week and so here's another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia or any of the characters no matter how many times I wish upon a star. *pouts* Disney lies!**

* * *

Germany opens his mouth to say something to Italy when he hears "Mein Gott" playing from his pocket. Germany rolls his eyes and fishes his cell phone out of his pocket.

'Note to self: never let Prussia near my cell phone again.'

He checks the caller I.D. and it's Prussia.

"Ja bruder vhat do you vant?" He answers.

"The awesome me just wanted to let you know we're out of beer again. There was something else I was going to tell you but I can't remember." He pauses. "Wait I remember! Romano called a little while ago. He was cussing and talking about you kidnapping his bruder. I'm proud of you West! I thought you were a boring stick in the mud but kidnapping someone gives you a bit more of awesome points in my book!" Germany could practically picture the smile of approval on his face.

Germany pinches the bridge of his nose. "It vasn't like that. There vere logical thoughts behind my actions and I didn't kidnap him. I vas simply saving him from a situation." Germany corrects him.

"Whatever. I got to go. The awesome me has France over and it wouldn't be fair to deprive him of my awesomeness."

"Nein bruder! Don't hang out vith France vhen I-" Prussia hangs up.

'Great. Now it's guaranteed that the house vill be a mess.'

"Germany are you alright? You look upset." Feliciano asks him.

"Ja. I'm fine. It's just things are getting complicated. More so than I would of wished." Germany sighs and then looks at Italy. "Is there any vhere you vould like to stop before ve go to the house?"

Italy shakes his head. Germany starts the car and drives. An uncomfortable silence hangs in the air choking out any possible conversation. Italy stares out the window almost frighteningly silent. The silence lingers for most of the drive. About a mile from the house Germany decides to cut through the silence.

"The guest bedroom is still set up like the last time you vere here. Vell, except I framed the pictures you gave me and put them on the valls." Germany says.

"Okay. Thank you." He looks out the window again. Germany gives the occasional glance over to him concerned.

Germany sighs. "I really vish you vould act more like your usual self."

"I'm sorry. I'm just..." He trails off.

"I understand, but seeing you like this makes me depressed. You are usually so happy that it's contagious."

Italy smiles a little as Germany said that. "I'll be happy then, for you Germany." He smiles brighter.

Germany feels the corners of his mouth lift. If even for just a few seconds, Germany smiled.

"How many people are going to be home that will want pasta?" He asks as Germany parks in the driveway.

"Three if it's just you, my bruder, and me. Four if my blöd bruder invited France over..."

"Big brother France might be here? Ve~ I haven't seen him in so long~!" Italy smiles.

'Vell, if France makes Italy happy, maybe he can stay a little while linger.'

They get out of the car. Then before walking to the door they grab the groceries and Italy's belongings. Germany opens the front door and sees empty beer bottles and other miscellaneous trash all over. He tries to keep calm mainly not to scare Italy with his temper. He brings Italy's stuff to the guest bedroom that will now belong to Italy. Then he assists Italy with taking the groceries out of the bags and placing all the items on the counter.

"Are you sure you don't need any help with the cooking?" Germany asks him.

"Si~!" Italy smiles at him.

"Okay. Call me if you need any help at all."

"I will don't worry~!"There was an almost hollow look in Italy's eyes that Germany couldn't help but notice just like in the little cafe.

Germany slowly leaves the kitchen before remembering his earlier anger. He storms down to the basement not even bothering to knock.

"Prussia, how many times do I have to tell you pick u-" He then gets a sight of Prussia and France making out. Germany blushes and looks away.

'Of course! The first time I don't knock and I valk in at a terrible moment.'

Prussia pulls back from France after a few minutes and spots Germany standing there.

"Oh hey West. Did you need anything?" Prussia asks calmly as if his younger brother didn't just see what France and himself were doing.

"Ja. I vas going to tell you to clean up the mess upstairs and ask if France vould like to stay for dinner."

"Oui zat would be nice." France tells him. "Honhonhon after dinner zen Prussia and I can get back to dessert."

Germany makes a face of disgust before walking back upstairs. He picks up the trash and beer cans from around the house and makes sure that the house is in a tidy manor before going back into the kitchen to check in on Italy. He was humming a song as he stirred the noodles in a big pot for spaghetti. There was flour everywhere. Germany gets to work cleaning the huge mess in the kitchen. After five minutes the kitchen was clean again and the spaghetti was cooked and ready to be eaten.

"Germany can you please go and get the others? The pasta's done." Italy tells Germany.

Germany nods and walks to the basement door. This time he knocks not wanting to repeat his earlier mistake.

"Prussia! France! Dinner is ready!" He informs them before turning on the balls of his feet and walking back to the kitchen to assist Italy with any further preparations needed for dinner.

* * *

Dinner was underway after a few minutes. Everyone was sitting around the table eating Italy's mouthwatering pasta. A couple of small conversations filled the room but other than that it was silent as they ate. France looked over concerned at Italy seeing that he isn't really eating.  
"Mon ami aren't you going to eat your food? It's really good.~"  
"I'm not really that hungry..." Italy replies quietly.  
"Are you sick?" France questions concerned.  
"No I'm just not really hungry."  
'Italy is not hungry for pasta? I didn't even think that vas possible. This must be effecting him more than I thought.'  
France and Prussia both shoot Germany a sort of accusing glance. The rest of dinner was silent.

* * *

Italy decides to clean up all the dishes after they were all done.  
"Italy are you sure you don't vant any help both the dishes?" Germany asks.  
"No I'm good~! why don't you go and talk with Prussia and France. I'll be out in a minute~!" Italy smiles.  
"Okay..." Germany hesitates before walking over to Prussia and France.  
"What happened to Italy?" France asked Germany.  
"If you vould like to know ask him yourself." Germany replies.  
"I still think you kidnapped him." Prussia says.  
"Nein bruder! For the last time I did not kidnap him!" Germany shouts.  
Italy walks over since he was done washing dishes. Everyone gets quiet again not completely sure what to say.  
"Nien! The awesome me is too awesome for awkward silence!" Prussia exclaims.  
"Really bruder? Do you have to be so much of a blödel ?" Germany pinches the bridge of his nose.  
"That wasn't very nice Germany~! You should be nicer to your fratello~!" Italy scolds him.  
"Ja bruder. See I've even got him on my side!" Prussia smirks at Germany.

Germany gives him a blank stare. "dummkopf." he mutters under his breath.  
Italy tries to change the subject. "Ve~ big brother France are you spending the night?" Italy asks hopeful.  
France chuckles and ruffles Italy's hair. "If Prussia and Germany say it's alright I will. Zen maybe you can join Prussia and I in the basement for a... sleepover.~"  
"Ja you can spend the night but Italy you are staying upstairs." Germany states firmly.  
"Okay France and Prussia can spend the night upstairs in my room then~!" he smiles innocently. France's eyes alight from the idea.  
'Oh Italy... Sometimes your stupidity frightens me...'  
"Absolutely not! Prussia and France are staying in the basement and you are staying upstairs." Germany informs Italy. " tomorrow we can all see each other."  
"But what about the ghosts?" Italy asks Germany frightened.  
"Vhat do you mean ghosts?"  
"America told me at the last world meeting that your house was haunted by ghosts! What do I do if I see one?" Italy exclaims.  
"Honhonhon then you go to my bed so I can comfort you." France replies even though the question was meant to be for Germany. Germany shoots a 'Was zur Hölle?' look at France.  
"Don't listen to him! If you see a 'ghost' I guess you can come into my room so I can help you get rid of it." Germany tells him.  
"Okay~! Grazie Germany~!" Italy smiles and hugs Germany.  
"Italy just remember if Germany is busy you can just come down sta-"  
Germany cuts him off. "I won't be busy tonight so he won't need to go downstairs."  
"you guys are boring the awesome me! Let's do something awesome!" Prussia complains.  
"Honhonhon we could always continue what we started downstairs." France suggests.  
Italy gives him a confused look.  
"Nien! We are not doing that!" Germany tone leaves no room for arguments.  
"Ve~ we could always play a game~!" Italy suggests.  
"Like vhat?" Germany asks.  
"We could play lots of games like Strega Strega comanda color, hide and seek, duck duck goose or Cencio Mollo~!"  
Germany sighs. "Italy, don't you think ve might all be a little too old for those kind of games?"  
"But I like those games." His bottom lip quivers.  
'Vell at least he's acting like his normal self again.'  
"I'll play with you.~" France tells Italy.  
"ja I'll play too." Prussia says.  
Everyone silently looks towards Germany waiting for his answer.  
A few minutes pass by before he answers. "...fine I guess I'll play your games."  
"Ve~ we can start with hide and seek~!"  
'ja and if I'm hiding and France decides to trick Italy into doing something terrible I von't be able to do anything about it...'  
"um Italy vhy don't ve play something else. Like the game you said vith the ducks." Germany suggests.  
"you mean duck, duck, goose?" Italy asks him  
"ja. Now how do you play 'duck duck goose?'" Germany asks embarrassed that he didn't know this game very well... He just knew that little children tend to play said game.  
Prussia chuckles and puts his arm on Germany's shoulder. "Really my not-as-awesome-me little bruder doesn't know how to play such a simple game?"  
He steps away so his shoulder is free from Prussia's arm. "I don't think it is important to know how to play a game that vill not help me in the line of battle. Unlike you I still have a country I need to keep protected." right after he said that Germany realized how cold that last thing he said was.  
"seriously West? Here I was thinking you had a heart and were a little more awesome than before, but that was cold." Prussia narrows his eyes at his brother.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring that up." Germany apologizes.  
"whatever come on France let's go somewhere else to do something awesome." Prussia starts walking away.  
"Italy would you like to come with us?" France asks.  
"actually big brother France I want to stay here with Germany~! maybe next time." he fakes a smile but everyone in the room could clearly see through his expression.  
"okay. Just tell me if you need any thing.~" France tells him concerned.  
"I will don't worry~!"  
Prussia walks down to the basement followed by a 'hon'ing France.  
"I don't think there's enough people for duck duck goose now."  
"did you actually vant to play?"  
"not really..."  
"then vhy did you suggest us playing it?"  
"I thought it would make you guys happy to spend time together"  
"Italien, you need to think more about vhat you vant. Do vhat vill make you happy."  
Italy looks up at Germany smiling a little. "grazie for caring about me."  
Italy hugs Germany. Germany freezes up not quite sure how to react. The hug lasts a little too long.  
"um Italy? Its not like I don't like hugging you but vill you please get off of me? You've been hugging me for a long time..."  
Italy realizes that he's probably right and let's go of him stepping back.  
"Germany will you do me a favor?"  
"depends on vhat."  
"can you please help me with my share of my countries paper work? Fratello wont help me because he says that I need to do my fair share. Well... He used other words but I don't like using bad words."  
"of course. I'm proud of you for trying to get it done."  
Italy walks to his room to get the paperwork.  
"then after I'm done I can bring it to fratello's house so it is on time."  
"actually Italy vhy don't I bring it to your brother and you stay here once vere here."  
"okay if you want to go~!"  
Germany helps Italy with his paperwork until it is all finished. After that is done Germany walks over to the basement door and knocks as Italy organizes the paperwork.  
"it's unlocked West." Prussia's voice is heard through the door.  
Germany hesitantly opens the door and goes down the stairs to where they were. Prussia and France are both missing their shirts. Prussia smirks as Germany's face gets red.  
"Did you need something?" France asks.  
'I know I'm going to regret this...'  
Germany sighs. "vill you please vatch Italy vhen I'm gone?"  
"sure. It might help the little Italien if he is around my awesomeness."  
"If you touch Italy in any vay inappropriately there vill be consequences." Germany warns.  
Prussia rolls his eyes. "Ja, ja. I get it West. No having any fun with Italy when you're gone."  
Germany turns around with Prussia and France following behind. They walk up the stairs and over to where Italy is trying to figure out how to seal the big yellow envelope.

"Let me have it." Germany tells him.

Italy hands it to Germany who seals it without a problem.

"Italy if these two touch you in a bad vay or are mean to you just call me. You know my number and I vill keep my phone on. Lebewohl until my return."

Germany holds onto the envelope and walks out the car and out to his car again.

"Vhat am I getting myself into?" Germany mutters to himself as he starts the car.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I would be grateful if you review.**

**Some words you might not know (If any are wrong please tell me) :**

**lebewohl= goodbye (German)  
**

**grazie= thank you (Italian)  
**

**strega strega comanda color and sencio mollo= children's games (Italian)  
**

**fratello= brother (Italian)  
**

**dummkopf, blödel = Idiot (German)  
**

**nien= no (German)  
**

**si, oui= yes (Italian, French)  
**

**mon ami= my friend (French)  
**

**blöd= dumb (German)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**here's a new chapter. I'll post another chapter soon. I'm sorry it's short! **

**Disclaimer: I'll own hetalia and it's characters when Prussia stops being awesome (aka never.)  
**

* * *

(at the house...)

The door closes as Germany left the house.

"So Feli, what can the awesome me do to make you entertained?" Prussia asks.

He truly wasn't sure what to do for the Italian because it had been many years since he had to look after anyone but himself. Even then it was Romano and so he had a feeling that every thing that young Romano wanted to do (Mostly young Romano told him to leave him alone and so Prussia ended up reading a magazine until Spain returned, occasionally checking up on Romano) Feli wouldn't enjoy. _Especially_ in the state he was in.

"If you want you can draw with me." Italy replies.

Italy was currently drawing the building storm clouds outside which worried Prussia and France. The thing was though, Italy's drawing of the storm clouds made the storm look beautiful and non-threatening... even if he wasn't trying to make it look that way.

"Italy why don't you draw something more 'appy?" France suggests.

Italy decides it would be better for the rest of the nations in the room if he just faked being happy from now on.

"Okay~! I'll draw a big bowl of pasta~!" He smiles at France.

France smiles back, not catching how the smile he was receiving was fake. The fact that only Germany could see through his expression when he was here broke Italy's heart. Italy started to think with a darker tone that got him more depressed as he thought of how many other nations didn't notice his silent pleas for help behind his fake smile for months. France and Prussia both sat down on either side of him and started to draw pictures. Prussia was drawing a picture that he labeled 'Why I'm so awesome' and Italy didn't even look over to France's picture. (and it was too inappropriate to describe with this rating (And I wouldn't describe it anyway))

* * *

(Back to Germany)

Germany arrives at the Italy's house once again. He saw two cars in the driveway. One of the cars belonged to Spain (It was pretty obvious too. Let's just say he had a license plate that read 2mat0 and _way _too many bumper stickers about loving tomatoes.) and the other belonged to Romano. He sighs.

'Vhy can it never be easy to do such a simple task?'

He exits the car with the envelop in his hand and walks up to the front door. He knocks on the door hoping neither of them answer so he can say he tried and leave it on the door step with out any confrontation. Of course the door had to open and standing there was a _**VERY **_ mad Romano. Actually mad didn't even describe how pissed off Romano looked.

"Ciao potato sucking bastard. Did you finally get enough sense in that empty head of yours to return my fratello?" Romano glares a Germany.

He gives Romano a blank look. "I only came here to give you Italy's half of the paperwork." He hands the envelop to Romano. "I should be going now."

He makes it to his car before he hears Romano shout after him, "When you see my fratello, tell him if he doesn't return to me I'm disowning him."

Germany pauses for a second knowing that if he told this to Italy, Italy would be crushed and beg to return home. Even if Romano was beating him Italy would forgive him and treat him as if he wasn't which would in turn lead to more heart break in sorrow for the small Italian. He gets in his car, not wanting to hear anything else Romano had to say.

* * *

Germany arrives back at his house and as soon as he gets out of the car he is hugged by Italy.

"Vere they really _that _terrible to you?" Germany asks Italy assuming that his bruder and France were doing inappropriate things to him.

"No they didn't do anything bad~! Ve~ they were very nice to me~!" Italy uses the false happy tone.

'Those two... restarting any progress I vas making vith him before I left'

"So did you talk to my fratello?" Italy asks extremely curious.

"Ja I did..." Germany looks away from him not wanting to tell him what Romano. He sees France and Prussia watching them from the door way.

"What did he say?"

"He um... said that I was stupid and vas vondering if I vas returning you to him. I told him I vas just dropping off the paperwork. That's all he said." He lied.

'If Italy heard the next part of vhat Romano had to say he vould freak out and beg to be brought back and cause their audience to take more interest in vhat vas happening. Knowing those two dummkopfs they vould offer to drive him back to the home and then Germany couldn't protect him. Nien, he vasn't going to have that happen so he'd just have to keep vhat Romano truly said a secret.'

"Italy ve should get inside now..." He tells him.

"Okay~!" Italy replies still clinging to Germany.

"That means you have to let go."

"Oh yeah." He lets go and walks inside followed by Germany.

* * *

**Thank you for reading~! Please review (I love to see everyone's comments even improvement ones) I'll try to post another chapter tomorrow no promises though because I'm spending time with my cousins tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay first off I want to thank you guys for reading this far. Those who also have supported me through comments, subscribing and all that jazz. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or hetalia.  
**

* * *

"Italy come 'ere." France demands. Italy follows the order and walks up to him. "Tell me mon cher, what 'as been troubling you lately?"

Italy fidgets and avoids eye contact with France. "I don't think fratello would like it if I told any more people." He says quietly.

"Italy go ahead and tell France if you vant. Don't vorry about Romano." Germany tells him.

"Okay. Fratello has been beating me since I moved in with him." He says in a quiet voice that France could barely strain to hear.

France was completely shocked. He would of not believed Italy in fact if it wasn't for how depressed lately he's been. If it want something serious like this then Italy would be his normal self. "Petit Romano 'as been beating you? Why didn't you tell me sooner? I would 'ave protected you and zen you could 'ave lived with me." France looks at Italy closer noticing more of the bruises, cuts, and scars all over his skin.

"I-I didn't want to trouble you. I've already caused such a mess! It would be better if I just stayed with fratello and didn't say anything." Italy frowns.

"If you stayed there vith him you vould of ended up killed!" Germany shouts frustrated that it seemed that Italy wasn't seeing the logic of the situation. Italy flinches back a little because he was a bit scared of Germany when he raised his voice. "I'm sorry Italy. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's okay." Italy replies offering a small real smiles.

The room goes quiet. Then right as it seemed like another conversation was about to start, the door that leads to the kitchen slams open. Prussia steps into the room after he somehow soundlessly left with out the others noticing sometime during the conversations earlier.

"West! Why didn't you buy beer when you were out? The awesome me wanted beer and we're all out!" Prussia complained.

Germany sighs. "If you vant beer so badly go buy some yourself."

"But I don't have the money to buy more of the awesome beer!"

"Here." He hands Prussia some money. "Bring back a six pack for the fridge." Germany was tired of Prussia being a not needed nuisance, which was really not wanted at this time. Prussia left the house. Leaving just France, Italy, and Germany in the house. All three of them sit there trying to think of what is the right thing to say in order to cloak the silence. Then the house phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Italy jumps up and runs into the kitchen where the phone is located. Germany was about to protest but Italy was already gone out of the room.

* * *

Italy picks up the phone. "Ciao~! This is Italy at Germany's house!"

"Fratellino? Did the potato sucking bastard tell you what I had to say to you?" Romano asks from the other side of the line.

Germany walks into the kitchen.

"What didn't Germany tell me?" Italy still hasn't noticed Germany standing behind him.

"That potato sucking bastard didn't mention-" Germany grabs the phone and hangs it up on the receiver.

"What was he going to say and why did you lie to me saying that was all? That obviously wasn't all!" He shouts at Germany. He was upset that the one person he had fully trusted to be truthful to him lied. He decided to be untruthful at an important time too.

"Italien, I only lied to you to spare your feelings and to keep you safe."

"Tell me the truth, what did fratello say? I should be able to handle this!" His eyes filled with tears.

Germany looks into Italy's eyes and decides he would have to tell Italy the truth.

Germany looked down not having the courage to look Italy in the eyes when he told the truth."He told me that if you didn't return home he vas disowning you." Germany didn't look at Italy's face already knowing his face would be a mixture of sadness, surrender, and submission.

Italy was crying silently as he realized he would have to choose between family and the person he's been slowly falling in love with since they first met. Italy knew his decision was clear enough. As much as he wanted to stay with Germany he had no idea if he felt the same way back. Italy once heard love was wanting what's best for the other person and he believed this was in fact what was best for Germany. That way Germany could live a simple life that would be free of troubles like the one's that seemed to follow Italy.

"I-I'm sorry I have to go to him." Italy whispers hugging Germany.

"It's okay. I understand." Germany acts strong but truthfully on the inside he was just as heartbroken as Italy was about separating.

Italy releases from the hug first and wipes his own tears away. "I'm going to go get my things." He barely whispers.

Germany nods and silently walks to the living room where France sits looking at a random painting on the wall. Germany silently sits across from him. Italy started to make his trips with his belongings to Germany's car. France realizes what Italy is doing.

"Germany, where is Italy going?"France asks.

"He's going back to live vith Romano." Germany whispers.

"You can't let 'im do zat!" France stands up but Germany gestures for him to sit again.

"Ve have to let him do what he vants." Germany says quietly.

"Zat is not ze Germany I've always known. Ze Germany I know 'as no weaknesses and wouldn't let a soldier disobey orders no matter what 'appened." France lectured Germany.

"I found my veakness during vorld var II. I can't refuse doing something that vill make him happier and ever since I met him I started falling in love vith him." Germany confessed to France. (sadly Italy wasn't near enough to to hear them and Germany's confession.)

"You need to tell 'im zen mon ami." France tells him.

"I-I can't. He can never feel the same way." Germany looks down at his lap.

Italy saw them now and decided to watch them. France walks over to Germany and takes his hand for comfort. France leans down and whispers, "You 'ave to try. If you never ask you'll never know." Germany nods at France in promise. France gives him a hug, knowing that he was in a lot of pain for even considering just giving up on his love for Italy. The big problem was Italy's fears illustrated the situation into one completely different. From Italy's point of view he thought that France just confessed his love to Germany and Germany felt the same way. If it was possible, his heart was breaking even further. Any hope that Germany did love him was down the drain.

* * *

**thank you for reading and please comment! **

**When the chapter got sad all the songs on Pandora radio were about breaking up and sad things like that and so I admit I cried while writing this. I also feel really bad for doing that to poor Italy and Germany. **

**words to know: **

**Fratellino= little brother (Italian)**

**mon ami= my friend (french)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello peoples! I want you to thank you for reading up to now. *virtual hug*  
**

**Disclaimer:... Do I even need to say it at this point? I. do. not. own. Hetalia. (or the characters)  
**

* * *

Italy silently left the room and got back to packing his things into the car. Tears ran down his cheeks but he tried to wipe them away as soon as the tears rolled down his cheeks. He couldn't have Germany or France see him crying because he knew that they would just ask questions. If that happened Italy knew he'd definitely break down and make a fool out of himself. He keeps his head down as he passes by the room that he'd seen France and Germany in before. This time they see him.

"Italy do you vant any help vith your things." Germany asks.

Italy shakes his head, still not looking up.

'He must be having a hard time dealing vith the fact that he is going to go back to his bruder.'

Germany stands up and walks over to Italy. France watches from the couch hoping that Germany will tell Italy how he feels. Germany puts his hand on Italy's shoulder. Italy looks up at Germany while tears clouding his vision.

"You don't have to leave if you don't vant to." Germany whispers.

Italy looks down and starts crying harder. "I-I should go." he replies quietly.

Germany didn't realize in the slightest that with every second he didn't confess how he felt to Italy, Italy lost a little more hope and happiness.

"Okay, if you vant this." Germany hoped that Italy would change his mind and promise that he'd stay forever.

"This is the last bag so I'm ready to go when you are ready." Italy still hasn't looked up.

"Then ve can go now." Germany hides his sadness behind a blank expression.

' I don't vant Italy to be vorried about vhat I'm feeling... he's already gone through so much.'

Italy slowly walks towards France and gives him a hug.

"Good bye." Italy whispers.

" mon petit ami, remember to zink all your decisions through so you don't make a big mistake." France tells him hoping that he will understand that he was trying to hint at staying.

Italy nods. "I'm going to make sure I got everything."

"Okay, I'll be vaiting in the car." Italy walks back to his room and Germany walks to the car. When Germany gets in the car he decides to write Italy a note just in case he never works up enough courage to tell him how he actually felt. He pulls out a pen and a notepad and writes:

Dear Italien,

We've known each other from quite

some time now. I know you probably

think of me as just a friend, but that's

not how I feel about you. Italy, ich

liebe dich. I want you to stay with

me but I won't force you. If you go,

call me if anything happens.

Yours truely,

Ludwig.

He rips the piece of paper out of the notepad and folds it in half. Italy enters the car and Germany looks at him.

"Here." He hands Italy the folded piece of paper. "You can read it when ever you feel, but please read it."

Germany starts the car. The whole car trip Italy stares at the note in his hand. He was insanely curious what the note said but didn't want to open it just in case it was some kind of hate letter. It wasn't long until they had arrived at the Italys' house. Germany parks on the side of the curb. Italy was about to get out when Germany grabbed his arm.

"Wait. Italy I l-" He was cut off by Romano.

"Good the potato bastard's back with my fratello. I thought I was going to have to send tomato bastard to get my fratello back but I'm glad you actually have some fucking common sense in your tiny brain." Romano walks to the car and pulls Italy out. He grabs some of Italy's things and Italy grabs the rest. Italy slips the note in his pocket knowing that Romano would take it away if he saw it. Germany was expecting Italy to give him a good bye hug and is surprised when Italy just waves. Germany waves back before driving back to his house. Italy and Romano bring Italy's belongings back into the room they were in before.

"Don't ever fucking leave me again okay Feli? Why would you even go with that bastard? Any one can see he doesn't love you and is taking advantage of you." Romano sneers.

"Si I understand that now." Italy looks down at his feet upset. "I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight."

"Well then good night fratello." He walks out of the room and closes the door to let Italy sleep.

Italy lays down on the bed and stares at the ceiling. He wasn't actually tired like he said he was he just wanted to be alone. He remembers the note in his pocket and takes it out. Right as he's about to open the note the door opens.

"I just wanted to know..." He trails off as he sees the note in Italy's hand. "Where did you get that?" He narrows his eyes, knowing it probably was from Germany.

"Germany gave it to me." Italy whispers as he looks down scared of what Romano will do.

Romano walks over and slaps Italy across the face. "How many times do I fucking have to tell you? That bastard doesn't like you." He takes the note from Italy's hands and rips it into tiny pieces.

Italy whimpers and shrinks back. Romano throws the paper shreds away in the trash bin by Italy's bed. "Now stop talking about him!" He yells before walking out of the room making sure to slam the door hard behind him. Italy starts crying into his knees scared and upset. The worst thing was, Italy believed that Germany did in fact hate him. Italy's phone on his nightstand by his bed rings. He wipes his eyes and picks it up.

"C-ciao, this is Feliciano." He says quietly in the phone.

"Italy, I vanted to tell you vhat I said in the note. I figured that it vouldn't be the same unless I told you." Germany's voice echoes through the phone.

Italy wasn't sure if he wanted to know anymore. "Please don't talk to me. I know that you love France so you don't have to break it to me. I also know you hate me."

"Vhat vhy vould you think that?" Germany asks shocked.

"I saw you with France in the living room and I figured out you hate me by myself." Italy silently cries.

"It's not like that at all. Italy I-"

Italy hangs up and cries into his knees. "I-I don't want to be lied to." He whispers to himself.

On the other end of the phone Germany was upset. He was finally going to tell him but Italy was thinking the opposite so he never got a chance.

'Do I really seem like I hate him? I've messed up so badly.' He hangs up the phone and just sits there staring blankly at his own house. A single tear rolls down his cheek.

"aber Italien, ich liebe Euch" He whispers full aware that Italy couldn't hear him.

* * *

**words/phrases to know: **

**aber Italien, ich liebe Euch= but Italy I do love you (German)  
**

**ichliebe dich= I love you (German)  
**

**mon petit ami= my little friend (french)  
**

**Thanks for reading! Please comment!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again!**

** The first half of this chapter is actually inspired from the comment from Chibi Night Angel. It made me think about why would Romano be so abusive to Italy.**

**' ' with italics aka _sideways, _means text messages  
**

**just ' ' means Germany's thoughts  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia  
**

* * *

Romano wasn't always like this to Italy. He thought that he would definitely hate him after Grandpa Rome chose Italy over himself. When he really got to know Italy though all the hatred for him dissolved. Sure he got mad at Italy for always being the favorite, but (even though he wouldn't admit it to any one) he slowly fell in love with his brother. He tried to get Italy to realize his feelings for him and return his feelings. Every time Italy was oblivious though and would just think that Romano said and did the same things for other people. He even let Italy live with him.

Romano sits in his room upset that Germany had stolen Italy's heart before he got the chance to win it.

* * *

"Feli I'm home!" Romano shouts from the doorway . Today he was going to tell Italy his feelings. Behind his back he had a bouquet of Lilies he was going to give to Italy.

Italy skips to meet Romano at the door. He has the biggest smile he's ever worn on his face.

"Why are you so happy?" He asks Italy curious.

"Ve~ Germany and I went to the park today and he even bought me ice cream~!" Italy responds happily.

Romano was getting upset that it seemed all Italy would talk about was Germany. He doesn't comment respond to Italy.

Italy then notices that Romano has a hand behind his back. "Fratello why do you have a hand behind your back?" He questions trying to look behind Romano's back.

"Nothing you should see! It's... um a present for Spain because he has been sick lately. I didn't want you to see it so it didn't wilt from coming in contact from your stupidity." He lies, still mad about the news he was told.

Italy was surprised from Romano insulting him. Romano was so nice to him usually that this hurt him worse. "Fratello is everything alright?"

"Si everything is fucking fine." He says sarcastically.

Italy doesn't understand the sarcasm in his voice. "Oh well if you say everything is fine I'm glad~! I thought you were mad at me for some reason~!" He obliviously smiles.

"You are so fucking dense Feli!" Romano then let his anger get the best of him and he pushes Italy down to the ground.

He gets down to Italy's level and sees the tears in his eyes. He felt bad before remembering why this even happened. He punches Italy in the nose making his nose bleed. Romano gets up with the lilies in hand and starts walking away. He stops and turns around.

"Don't tell anyone about this or I'll make sure you never see Germany again." Romano threatens. He turns back around and walks to his room. He slams the door to his room shut when he enters. He makes sure to destroy the lilies until they unrecognizable as flowers. He throws the flower remains out his bedroom window.

~End of flashback~

* * *

This was the first time that Romano ever physically hurt Italy. He wanted to scare Italy away from Germany so when Italy kept hanging out with Germany even more, Romano's temper got worse. He ended up abusing Italy more often and soon Italy was terrified of Romano. He'd obey and except what Romano would tell him, even when the things that Romano told him were hurtful and he wanted to tell him he's wrong he listens in fear of getting hurt again.

Romano texts Spain. _'I need your help tomato bastard.'_

'_With what Lovi? Is something wrong?'_

_'There's nothing you need to know about the situation right now. Just make sure that the potato bastard stays away from me and my fratello.'_

_'But why?'_

_'Just do it bastard! That or I'll have to get the mafia involved and then I'll tell my boss that you threatened to kill me if I didn't use my resources to kill Germany.'_ He texts back angrily.

_'...Fine.'_

_'make sure no one sees this conversation either. Delete all of these messages.'_

_'Okay.'_ Spain responds.

Romano deletes his messages too. He didn't want anyone seeing his texts in fear that he would lose Italy and have to stay away from him if someone used it as evidence or blackmail against Romano. He sighs and puts his phone down. His background shines up at him. It is a picture that was taken of Italy and himself before all this drama. Before Germany became such a huge part in his brother's life. He sometimes wished he never lost his temper and Italy was back to being clingy to him. Maybe then he'd have a better chance to win Italy's heart. He gets into his bed and lays down.

"Tomorrow I will prove to Feli I am better than that potato bastard." He whispers to himself before falling asleep.

* * *

Germany tries to call Italy again but he doesn't pick up. He decides to text Italy so his feelings could have another chance to be revealed. He hoped that at last Italy will see his feelings but he didn't expect him to return those feelings.

"Bitte Italy, believe the truth." he mutters.

* * *

The next day Romano entered Italy's room and woke him up. Italy looked at his brother in fright.

"F-fratello?" Italy wasn't used to Romano waking him up.

"Si. Get dressed and then come downstairs. I made some breakfast for both of us." Romano informs him.

Italy was completely confused as to why Romano was being so nice this morning. He nods and Romano leaves the room. He changes and walks to the dining room for breakfast. Romano wasn't kidding when he said he'd made breakfast. The table was covered with mouth-watering food. Romano was seated at the table already eating. Italy hesitantly sits at the table and puts some food on his plate. They both eat in silence before Romano speaks up. "Fratello, I wanted to take you to the zoo today."

Italy's eyes light up. "Really? That would be so fun! I would love to go~!"

"Good once we're done we'll go."

They arrive at the zoo together.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Tomato bastard is going to hang out with us today also." Romano tells Italy.

"Okay." Italy says. They go through the gate and meet Spain by the turtle exhibit. They all have fun looking at the animals.

"Feli I'm going to get some water. Why don't you and tomato bastard go check out the bird exhibit when I'm gone?"

"That sounds great fratello~!" Italy replies.

"Just make sure to have your cellphone on in case you lose sight of him." Romano reminds him.

"Si I will~!" Italy walks with Spain to the bird exhibit and Romano walks to the gift shop to buy a bottled water.

Italy turns on his phone when they stop. His phone vibrates as he receives a new message. He looks at the message from Germany.

_'ich liebe dich. I don't know why you thought I was in love with France but it's not true. I only have eyes for you. If you don't believe me it's fine I just needed to let you know my feelings for you.'_

Italy stares at the message for a couple minutes before responding._'I believe you and mi ti amo troppo Ludwig.'_

He meant it too. Even after turmoil he would always forgive Germany because Italy truly loved him. He puts away his phone smiling. When Romano came back they said goodbye to Spain and went home.

Romano closed the door after he and Italy enter the house.

"Grazie fratello for today. It was very fun." Italy smiles at him.

"You're welcome. The reason I did this was because I love you. I don't mean as a brother either. I mean as a lover would love the person they were in love with." Romano confesses.

"I-I'm sorry fratello but I only love you as my fratello, nothing more. I love Germany and I don't want to tell you nothing but the truth."

Romano gets mad and pushes Italy down to the floor in a similar way to the first time he hurt his brother. He breaks a vase and grabs one of the large shards. He uses the shard to carve the words 'Ti amo' into Italy's shoulder. Italy cries out in pain. Romano leaves the house needing to leave the house so he didn't do anything worse. Italy runs to the bathroom and stops the bleeding. He covers up the deep wound with some band aids. He knows that he probably needed to go to the hospital but he didn't want Romano to get in trouble. He takes out his cellphone and decides to call up Germany. Germany picks up.

"Hallo?"

"Germany this is Italy. I-" He drops the phone as he faints from blood loss. Germany could hear Italy collapse on the floor.

"ITALY! HOLD ON I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" Germany shouts into the phone before hanging up.

'Bitte be okay. Bitte be okay!'

* * *

**words to know:**

**Bitte= please (German)**

**mi ti amo troppo= I love you too (italian)  
**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please comment!  
**

**I'm sorry but I won't be able to update for a week. I'm going somewhere with no computers to update and will be gone until the 31st of this month. I promise to update when I return.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Did you miss me? This chapter switches between Romano and Germany a lot. Italics only in this chapter mean Romano's thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Hetalia.  
**

* * *

Germany speeds to the house. He doesn't bother to knock as he reaches the house. All he cared about right now was finding Italy. Right as he enters he sees blood on the floor and the shattered vase on the ground.

'Mein gott...'

He follows a trail of small blood that led to a small bathroom. Germany twists the knob but it's locked. He didn't let this stop him. He backed up a few steps before ramming the door with his full force. The feeble wood door broke under Germany's power. Germany looks towards the bathroom floor and right at Italy. Germany hurries over to him and scoops him up in his arms. He sees that Italy had a poorly dressed wound on his shoulder. The band aids were red with blood so Germany carefully took them off to redress the wounds properly. He wasn't prepared for seeing the two words carved into Italy's skin and to be honest he felt furious at the only person who would have done something like this to Italy. 'Romano must have either read the text or got Italy to confess to him his feelings for me. I can't believe Romano calls _me_ a bastard. He is sick in the head for doing this to poor innocent Italy.' Germany makes sure to patch up this wound as best as he could. He brushes the hair out of Italy's face and gives him a quick little kiss on the forehead. His face was more pale than usual because of blood loss.  
'he looks so fragile and delicate.'  
"I promise that I vill never let Romano hurt you again. Italy I never vant to see you so in pain again." Germany whispers to Italy who is still unconscious.

* * *

(now to Romano)  
Romano had been driving around for about ten minutes now. He was so angry.  
_Why does fratello love the fucking potato bastard more than me? All the potato bastard would bring is pain and suffering but if Feli loved me I would make sure to make sure he feels loved and cared for. I thought for sure he gave up on that bastard and was a step closer to falling for me._

Romano huffs as his grip on the steering wheel tightens turning his knuckles. He felt like he needed to hit someone or something. He pulls the car into an empty parking lot and parks. He knew he needed time to cool off before he approaching his brother again or any one else for that matter. Romano sighs upset.

_If Feli would just notice my feelings and forget about that fucking bastard then everything would be fine and every one would be happy... Well except for potato bastard but no one cares about his fucking feelings. When I get home I'm going to burn everything in the house that has anything to do with that bastard._

He sat in the car trying to lose just a small bit of his anger. After about ten minutes he realized it wasn't working. He also realized he wasn't going to feel any better until something happened that got Germany to leave and when Italy finally returned his long awaited feelings... even if he had to force the feelings out of him. An insane spark in his eyes shone through as he started the car again.

_I'm going to claim what is mine and get rid of that stealing bastard. The quicker the better._

He smiles evilly and starts driving back to the house.

* * *

(Back to Germany...)

Germany lifts Italy off the floor and brings him to the car.

'I'm never going to let Italy go ever again. Romano is far too abusive to Italy and that will never change. As soon as I can get him away from Romano I am going to make sure that Italy gets treated right.'

He carefully places Italy in the passenger seat of the car. He walks into the house and grabs Italy's suitcases that were still packed up. He puts the suitcases in the back of the car before pulling out his cellphone. He calls up Prussia.

"Hallo?" Prussia's voice echoes through the phone.

"Bruder I called to tell you that me and Italy are going to stay at a hotel for a couple days. If Romano somehow reaches you tell him that you have no idea vhere ve are."

"I will if you say, 'Oh bruder you are so awesome and I am lucky just to bask in your awesomeness.'"

Germany sighs. "Is that really necessary?"

"Ja now say it."

"Fine. Oh bruder you are awesome. I am lucky to bask in your awesomeness." He says annoyed.

"That wasn't very heartfelt, but I guess I'll except it."

"Just remember to not tell Romano anything." Germany hangs up.

Germany puts his phone away and gets back into the car. He reaches over and buckles Italy seat belt before buckling his own. He looks over at Italy concerned. He hadn't woken up at all since he last talked to him. His breathing seemed normal so he should be fine. Plus it was harder to kill off a personification than a regular person. That didn't stop his concern though. He started the car and drove to a nice German hotel that he knew the owners of. When he gets there he talks to the owners and they give him a room. He some how managed to carry both the suitcases and Italy in to the room. He walks into their hotel room and lays Italy on the bed and sets the suitcases down before realizing something. This room only had one queen sized bed in it. Luckily Germany realized that the small couch in the room was a pull out bed so he decided to sleep on that.

In the morning Germany woke up to the sounds of Italy crying in his sleep. Germany rushes over to the bed and tries to wake him up. Italy wakes up and clings to Germany.

"I had the worst dream ever! Fratello killed everyone and then took me away when I was calling for help." He cries into Germany's shoulder.

"It's okay. It vas just a dream." Germany awkwardly tries to calm Italy down. He wasn't used to comforting people.

"I know I'm just scared that fratello will actually hurt you if he comes after us." Italy whispers.

"Don't vorry. I am strong enough to take him." Germany replies.

Italy smiles weakly at Germany. "I'm going to go to the bathroom to change the band aid on my shoulder."

"Okay." Germany lets Italy go. Italy walks into the bathroom and grabs the first aid kit. He unravels the gauze and looks at the wound in the mirror. Tears fill his eyes as he sees the words carved into his skin.

A few tears roll down his cheeks as he remembers a time when Romano cared for him but didn't hurt him.

* * *

(Romano, the Italy's house. the night before.)

Romano slams the front door open. He searches the entire house trying to find his brother and Germany. He sighs when he can't find them.

_It's a shame that it couldn't be easy but then again it wouldn't be much fun if it was._

Romano gathers all of the stuff that belonged to Germany in the house and every picture that was of him. He tosses the items in the fireplace and starts a fire with it. He locates a few of his pocket knives and tuck them into his pockets.

_Tomorrow it's off to the potato bastard's house. If he wants to play cat and mouse so be it._

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review and all the other wonderful stuff you guys do! I hope that you had an amazing week.**_  
_

* * *

**Hey, this is the author's awesome friend, tealgirl713!**

**I am as awesome as Prussia!**

**And now everyone else in the room is saying that's a lie.**

**They suck.**

**BTW, I did not write this chapter, I just wanted to bug my friend.**

**Yay for burning things!**

**Peace out, random peoples!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again! Here's the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia or any of it's characters.  
**

* * *

Romano smiles evilly as he knocks on the door of Germany's house. He had made sure to grab about 8 pocket knives before he came over here. The door opens revealing Prussia who was currently talking on his cell phone.

"Spain I told you before. I'm busy tonight so I can't go drinking with you and France to night. Sorry but my awesome self is too busy. I gotta go." He hangs up and looks at Romano. "Why are you here? I know I'm pretty awesome to hang out with, but you could of called first."

"I'm not here for you bastard." Romano states in a flat tone. "Now tell me where is your bastard of a brother and my fratello."

"Oh those two? I haven't heard from them at all for a couple days." He lies.

"You should really be honest with me. It will only hurt you to lie." Romano pulls out a pocket knife and flips it open so the blade is out. Prussia spots the glimmer of silver from the knife.

He laughs. "You think you can scare the awesome me? You don't scare me at all."

"I should scare you." He swings the knife into Prussia's leg so that he falls the ground, gritting his teeth in pain. Prussia wasn't going to give Romano the satisfaction of hearing the pain that he was in.

"I've suffered through pain and torture from Russia. Compared to that, you are a bed of daisies. If you want to get the truth out of me you'll have to try harder than that." Prussia tells him through his gritted teeth.

"If you want me to torture the truth out of you so be it. Just remember you are the one who requested this."

* * *

(Germany…)

"Italy, vhy don't ve go out and go somewhere exciting. I heard that there's a new pasta place that opened down the street." Germany suggests. He wanted to see the happy smile again, even if it only showed for just a few minutes.

Italy's head perked up slightly when he heard the word pasta. Even in the depressed mood that he had found himself in lately he would always get a little happier when pasta was involved. Sometimes pasta helped more than others, but even the slightest was better than no improvement in mood. He leaves the bathroom after wiping his eyes. He didn't want Germany to be more concerned then he needed to be.

"Si that sounds good." Italy replies, managing to smile a small smile.

They walk down to the restaurant. Germany kept sending Italy glances to check if he was alright.

* * *

(Romano.)

Prussia was bloody and bruised and tied to a chair as Romano tried to get the truth of the location of Italy and Germany out of him.

"Ich werde stark bleiben, egal was du für mich tun. Ich bin kein Verräter." Prussia hisses in German.

"Tell me now or your fucking bird gets it." Romano holds a knife to the little birds throat.

"Not my awesome Gilbird! Fine I'll tell you. They are in a hotel close by."

"That's all I needed to know. That potato bastard is dead when I find him." Romano starts to walk away.

"You can't just leave the awesome me here tied to a chair!" Prussia shouts after him.

"Sure I can. I don't see anyone here that's going to stop me." Romano tells him still walking away but then he stops.

Prussia sighs in relief thinking that Romano had finally gotten a bit more sane. He was wrong. Romano turned around and walked back towards Prussia merely to collect the pocket knife he had forgotten. He quickily and uncareingly pulled the knife out from Prussia's leg. He wipes off the blood onto Prussia's pants, not wanting to get his own pants dirty with the German's blood. He walks out of the room and out the front door smiling a crooked smile. He was one step closer to finding his fratello and bringing him back where he belonged.

* * *

(Germany.)

'Italy seems to be getting better not only physically, but emotionally too.'

Germany watches Italy as he eats his pasta. He was really glad that the small Italian was showing signs of improvement slightly since Italy was freed from Romano's grasp. Germany knew that it would take a little time and effort in order for Italy to act like his normal self again, but he was willing to do anything to help him. He would even give up his own life for Italy if he was needed to. As long as Italy could live happily and in good health, he would do anything to help him acchive overall happiness.

Italy would occasionally try to make some small talk, but he would never ramble on and on about random things going on like he used to. Germany knew that that Italy was lost deep within his heart and would need some time to reawaken and Germany was prepared to wait. The entire meal was filled with silence but it wasn't as awkward or as dense as before. This silence was different. It held opportunity to change and Germany wasn't about to pass the opportunity down.

"Italy, I vas wondering if you vould like to go on a date with me? I know that ve see each other a lot, but ve haven't done anything since I confessed my feelings to you that would be done as couple... Not that I'm saying that the conversation offically made us a couple just... um..." He trails off embarrassed that he couldn't seem to be able to find the right words to say.

Italy smiles at him. "Of course I would go on a date with you. It would be fun to go on a date somewhere with you~!"

"Good. Vhy don't ve have this date after we're done here? Ve could go to the movies if you vould like."

"I would love too." Italy was so happy that Germany just asked him out on a date that a little of the sadness and pain was forgotten. It reminded him that he didn't have to face all of his problems alone, Germany would be here for him through the rough trials ahead.

* * *

**Phrase to know:**

**Ich werde stark bleiben, egal was du für mich tun. Ich bin kein Verräter=I will stay strong no matter what you do to me. I am not a traitor.**

**Thank you for reading! Please review!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again! here's another chapter~! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters.  
**

* * *

Romano took a small trip before going to the hotel that Prussia told him before. He knocked on the door. Usually Romano would be terrified to even come within 50 feet of him, but this was different. He needed their help. The door opens revealing a scowling England. His scowl changes to a look of confusion when he sees Romano standing there.  
"Why are you here?" England asks.  
"I need you to do something for me. I need you to cook me some scones." Romano replies with a completely serious look on his face.  
"you want me to cook for you? Of course I would! Come in so you can wait inside. Would you like some tea while you wait?" England was so thrilled that another person wanted to willingly eat his food that he didn't bother to ask why Romano wanted his food all of a sudden.  
England walks to the kitchen and pulls out all of the ingredients that he wanted to use for the scones and let's just say that the food items would be the worst combination when combined. Romano follows behind.  
"I'll need to take it with me." Romano informs him.  
"okay. That's no problem. I'll just put the scones in a plastic bag after it cools." England doesn't even look up from his cooking when Romano says that.  
Romano stands in the kitchen smiling a twisted smile when the mixture becomes worse and worse. After a short while England puts everything he wanted in the concoction and pours in into another pan. He places the pan in the oven. He sets the oven on it's highest setting. He turns back to Romano.  
"It's been nice weather here the last couple of days." England tries to create some small talk.  
"The weather's been terrible in Italy." Romano mutters. He really wanted quiet for a while so he could go over all of his plan again in his head.  
"oh." England replies.  
He really should have known better than bringing up weather because he knew that Italy was having bad weather, as troubling as that is. It was all over the news. They both stay silent until a bunch of smoke starts coming out of the oven and the smell of something burning fills the kitchen.  
"Scones are done!" England grabs some oven mitts and takes out his creation. He smiles down at the burnt mess proudly. "are you sure you don't want any of this right now? You look rather hungry."  
"S-si I'm sure. I just ate." he couldn't hide the stutter in his voice from fear of actually having to eat any of this food.  
That was NEVER going to happen. He was simply using this... Thing for his plan.  
"I hope you enjoy eating my scones later then." England replies.  
After a few minutes England puts the items in a bag. They were too burnt to actually be considered food anymore. Romano takes the bag from England and they exchange their goodbyes before Romano leaves the house. when Romano gets into the car he pulls out his cleanest pocket knife and opens the bag of 'scones' and stabs each burnt piece just to be safe. He didn't want to have to deal with this stuff if it was some how alive and by the looks of it there was a high chance that the whole bag would have started crawling away.

* * *

(Germany, a couple hours later.)  
The movie ended up being four hours long from start to finish and sometime during that four hours Italy fell asleep. After the movie Germany chuckles when he sees Italy had fallen asleep. He carefully picks him up and carries him out of the theater.  
'i really hope that no one thinks I actually kidnapped him...' Germany says as he realized how it probably looked.  
He carried Italy over to the passenger seat and buckles him in before walking over to the drivers side of the car and doing the same for himself. The entire ride home was pleasantly silent. Germany was relieved that Italy hadn't waken up from a nightmare yet. That was a good sign. When they arrive at the house Germany picks Italy up again. Italy stirs a little.  
"Germany?" Italy barely whispers.  
"Ja it's me. You should get your rest. You've had a rough couple days." Germany carries Italy to his own room and tucks him in. He gives him a gentle kiss on his forehead before leaving the room. Germany still had paperwork he needed to finish before bed. After he was finished he could check on Italy again. Germany set to work on his paper work.

* * *

(meanwhile...)  
Italy heard his name being called and someone was shaking his shoulders. He opens his eyes to see Romano in the same position that he always is in the dream where Romano is about to kill him. Italy shrinks back and starts pleading in fast Italian for Romano not to kill him, but he knows it's no use. In this dream Romano always succeeds. He tries to push Romano away and somehow succeeds. Romano hits the floor with a thump. He stands up now angry. Italy freezes up. He realizes that this is not a dream and now he's in trouble. Romano slaps him, not wanting much of a fight out of him. Italy is about to scream for help but Romano covers his mouth.  
"If you scream, I'll cut out your vocal cords." Romano whispers harshly.  
Italy nods with tears in his eyes. Romano uncovers Italy's mouth. "Now you be quiet and stay right here or else I'm going to force you to eat England's cooking." Romano threatens as he shows him the bag.

* * *

(to Prussia..)

Prussia had managed to scoot the chair towards an open stair case. He closes his eyes and sighs. He didn't want to try this method of escape, but he had no other option at the moment. Right now every minute counts and if he wants to save his younger brothers life, he'll have to do this. Without any second thoughts, he scoots himself a little further towards the stair case so he's barely balancing on the edge. He leans back a little further sending him flying down the stairs. He hits the bottom of the stairs with a groan. The chair did break, which meant that he could get free of the rope tying him down. He stands up once he accessed that none of his bones were broken from the tumble. He takes out his cell phone and tries to call Germany, but his phone was off. He settled for the next best thing and called the emergency number to get the police involved. Romano would not be getting away with this.

* * *

(Germany.)

Germany hears a rather loud noise come from upstairs and he looks in the direction of where the noise came from.  
'oh no, vhat has happened to him now?' Germany sighs knowing that the noise came from Italy's room.  
He puts down the pen that he was using for his paperwork and stands up. Right now it seemed like the best time for a break. He slowly makes his way over to Italy's room thinking that whatever happened couldn't be huge since on a normal occasion, Italy would run away from whatever scared him while calling for help. He approached the door and grabbed the door knob. When the door opened the first thing he saw was Italy sobbing silently on the bed. Italy's eyes held warning as he silently tried to tell Germany to leave the room. Germany walked over to Italy and tried to figure out what was wrong with him. Germany was about to ask Italy what was wrong, when the door shut and locked. Germany's back stiffens as he realizes that he had just walked into a trap. He turns around to face Romano.  
"I suggest you sit in that chair before I have to use force bastard." Romano says icily in the dead silent room. Romano points to a wooden chair sitting in the middle if the room, facing the bed where Italy was sitting. Germany sits in the chair, not wanting Romano to decide to lash out on Italy. He could take anything that Romano decided to do to him but Italy would have a hard time since he still had the wound in his shoulder and not to mention the countless others from earlier when Germany didn't know how Romano was hurting him.  
"now it's time for you to feel all the pain that I've had to deal with. Feli would always talk about YOU never me but fucking YOU." Romano glares at Germany walking closer in front of him. He takes one knife and stabs him in the shoulder. Germany hisses in pain, but keeps eye contact with Romano. Romano turns and looks at Italy. Italy had his eyes closed not wanting to see what was happening. Romano walks over to Italy and grabs his chin roughly. Italy opens his eyes on the verge of another flood of tears.  
"I never told you to close your eyes. You will watch the potato bastard's pain or I'll just make his punishment for stealing you away longer."  
Italy nods. Romano let's go of his chin and walks back over to Germany.  
"maybe I should just end your life right now." Romano circles the chair using another knife to brush against the skin on his neck.  
"that would be too easy though considering all the suffering you've put me through." he stabs the knife into Germany's back right into some nerves so any movement in his back would cause pain.  
Romano continued to hurt Germany for at least twenty minutes before looking back at Italy to make sure that he was watching. Italy looked into his brother's eyes, fear apparent on his face.  
"Ill keep my promise and stop hurting the bastard." Romano says. Relief floods through Italy.  
"I'd rather just finish him off." Romano smirks.  
He turns back to Germany. Italy wasn't about to let this happen though. He didn't care what happened to himself, all he wanted was for Germany to be safe. He got off the bed and ran in between Romano and Germany. At the same time Romano was thrusting the knife towards Germany's heart. It took a second for Romano to process what he had just done. He just possibly killed off the one he loved. He takes the knife out of Italy and let's it clatter to the ground. He slowly backs up. Romano heard the sirens, but every thing felt like it was in slow motion. Was Feli... Dead? The police came and arrested Romano. Every thing was in too much of a blur for him to fight back. In the room Italy had collapsed, falling into Germany's lap. His heart beat was shallow which frightened Germany. The ambulance arrived and the paramedics took out the knives that were in Germany. They put Italy and Germany on separate stretchers, taking them both into an ambulance. Germany heard that night that Italy was in critical condition as he laid in bed after getting stitches in the places that needed stitches. He couldn't fall asleep that night and during the night, it rained in Germany.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **

**There will be one more chapter for this story and there's a possibility for a sequal.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! I know that it's been a while but here's the final chapter!**

**disclaimer: I don't own hetalia or any of the characters.**

* * *

Italy was in a coma for a couple weeks after all of these crazy events had taken place. After Germany was released from the hospital he made sure to go to his bed side and he had stayed at his side since. Prussia was starting to worry about his younger brother. He had tried everything to get him out of the stuffy hospital room for even a second to get some fresh air but Germany always refused to leave Italy alone. A week had gone by and Prussia was starting to give up hope. He thought that it was a possibility that Italy just gave up once more. Prussia walks into the room and sees Germany sitting by Italy's side holding his hand. Over the course of the week, Germany had barely taken care of his own self as he watched over Italy. He had gotten paler than usual and had bags under his eyes, but he was determined to wait so he didn't miss Italy waking up. The last thing he wanted was for Italy to be alone after all that has happened.

"bruder you have to leave this room some time. What will your boss think if you never turn in your paperwork because you stay here all the time?" Prussia asks.

"I don't care. I vill just make it up later." Germany brushes Prussia off.

Prussia sighs. "Just promise that you will get sleep and eat."

"Ja I vill. Don't vorry about me though." Germany tells him.

"okay bruder. I'll see you later then." Prussia says walking out of the room.

Germany looks at Italy, his eyes fill of sorrow. "Please vake up soon. I can't live vithout you." He whispers before placing a soft kiss on Italy's forehead. " I just got you back so I'm not giving up easily."

* * *

(Romano.)

Right after the police showed up and arrested Romano, Romano was taken into custody by the police. He was assigned a court date for four days later.

(At the court, end of the trial.)

All the evidence against Romano was shown and the jury knew their choice.  
"has the jury reached a verdict?" the judge asks.

Juror number One stands up to present their decision. "yes we find the defendant Guilty."  
"Lovino Vargas, you are hereby guilty under the change of attempted murder and domestic violence. ((A/N: I understand that domestic violence if between two spouses or a couple but I couldn't find a better charge to fit.)) You will go to a mental hospital until mentally stable." the judge uses his little hammer to show the court that this was final.  
Lovino was taken by two guards to a jail cell that he would be staying in until a prison guard could drive him to a very securely guarded mental hospital. Romano lays on the cold metal shelf that they called a bed in this prison.

_All I wanted was for me and Feli to be happy together, not all this shit._

he stares at the ceiling hoping that his plan was still in effect. He told one person his plan to help him out and that one person could break him out. It'll just take time.

* * *

(Italy and Germany in the hospital.)

Germany has been watching Italy for hours, determined not to leave his side. It was getting late and Germany had to struggle to keep his eyes open.

'maybe if I close my eyes for just a second it will be alright.' Germany thinks.

He didn't realize how tired he really was and when his eyes drifted shut he fell asleep. He fell asleep with his head on the bed, close to Italy's heart and his hand still holding onto Italy's. A couple hours later Italy stirred. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked a couple times, not recognizing the white ceiling tiles. He sits up and looks around. He realizes that he is hooked up to an IV and a machine to track his heart rate. He hears a grumble from his side when he moves. He almost jumps from shock at the noise and he looks to see a tall blonde asleep on the side of his bed. The problem was he didn't recognize the person. He let out a small yelp when he sees the scary blank expression on the man's face. He must have been louder than he thought because the blonde moved in his sleep before opening his eyes to look at Italy. They lock gazes with entirely different emotions. Germany was feeling relieved and overjoyed (Though it didn't reflect on his face, it could be seen in his eyes.) while Italy held fear for the man in front of him. Germany pulled Italy in for a hug and was surprised that Italy didn't hug back.

"Italien? Are you alright?" Germany questions pulling back from the hug.

"Si, but can I ask a question?" Italy asks.

"Of course." Germany hopes that Italy wouldn't ask about what happened while he was knocked out.

"Who are you?" Italy asks with a serious face.

"You can't be serious! I'm Ludwig, you know, the one that has been your friend since I met you when you were in a tomato crate." Germany tries to remind him.

"I'm sorry Ludwig, but I don't know you." Italy informs him.

He stops himself from getting mad at Italy. Germany sighs. "You should go back to bed. It's late."

Italy nods and tucks himself in. Germany almost kissed Italy on the forehead but decided that it would be too odd since Italy doesn't remember him. Germany walks down the hall way in the hospital and finds the first doctor he sees. He recognizes that doctor as one that checked on Italy.

"Tell me please why Feliciano Vargas cannot remember me." Germany says.

"The patient that was stabbed in the chest from a family member?" The doctor asks.

"Ja." He responds.

"You see, Feliciano has obviously been through a lot and after all of this his mind was wanting to forget his memories to help his body heal. You could say that being unconscious turned off his memory." the doctor explains.

"Vill he get his memory back?" Germany looks at the doctor with a gaze full of hope.

"I'm not sure. Once he get's released from the hospital you should show him things that might remind him of some memories and hopefully jog his memory enough that he remembers everything." The doctor tells him.

"Okay danke." He walks away from the doctor and back to Italy's room. He sees the innocent look on Italy's face while he's sleeping and smiles a little. He sits in the chair by the hospital bed and falls asleep there just glad that Italy is alive.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **

**THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!**

**Hello everyone! **

**I wanted to tell you all that the sequel is actually started and the first two chapters are written. The story is on this website titled 'Mentally Unstable love.' I am sorry if you didn't know this but now you know. The story is continued there and I hope you go read it there. **


End file.
